The Force of Destiny
by IchiRuki2.0
Summary: Ichigo,him and his mother return to the place where he was born,his mother gets a job as a maid,but what happens when the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki starts to have feelings for him? Will destiny get in the way or will her cousin Orihime get in the way?


Ichiruki2.0-Well I re-edited this chapter to make it a bit longer...so I combined a bit of it so here it is!

Summary- Ichigo,him and his mother return to the place where he was born,his mother gets a job as a maid,but what happens when the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki starts to have feelings for him? Will destiny get in the way or will her cousin Orihime get in the way?

Disclaimer-I do NOT own bleach...if i did why would I be making fan fictions anyway?

* * *

><p>The Force of Destiny<p>

~ The beginning...~

"Come on lets go Ichigo..." Masaki asked as she dragged her son with her and holding his hand.

"Yes mom.."

"Hurry we must ask your Nazukeoya if we can stay at her place..."Ichigo didnt bother saying a word. He never liked contradicting his mother. To him she was his everything,the center of his happiness and calm. The thought of that Ichigo squeezed his mother's hand. Masaki didn't seem to notice because of the hurry she was in. Kurosaki Ichigo age 13 being the only child and not knowing where he was or where his mother was taking him didn't bother him. Ichigo's mother told him that his father would be and Ichigo had to leave their old home for some specific reason and left his father behind. At a point Masaki stopped walking at a medium sized house and took out a paper with her free hand out of her pocket and looked at it carefully then stuffed it right back in. She gently pushed the doorbell and stepped back a little. Ichigo looked at his mother for a moment and saw an expression of worry.

Then Ichigo's eyes traveled to the front door as it opened revealing a tall woman with black long hair.

"Unohana!" Masaki beamed and hugged the woman.

"Masaki?' Unohana asked. After a while Masaki let go and nodded at her question.

"Unohana I came to ask you if you could let us stay for at least tonight."

"Why of course!Why not?"Unohana moved out of the doorway to let them in. She led them to a small living room.

"Sit down...make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you." Masaki said then a young tall boy came in that looked exactly like Ichigo's age came in the living room and looked at Ichigo then at Masaki.

"Shuhei would you mind if Ichigo could spend the night today at your room? Unohana asked the boy,Suuhei only shouok his head.

"Shuhei go show Ichigo your room" Shuhei nodded and Ichigo stood up and followed him to the kept her eyes on the floor.

"Masaki whats wrong?" Unohana asked Masaki.

"Its just that we had to leave Isshin behind and..." Masaki trailed off.

"You dont have to tell me...you can stay here as long as you like."Masaki looked up and nodded slightly.

"I dont have to..one of my friends recommended me to go to the Kuchiki Mansion"

"Thats not far...Masaki its getting late why don't you rest and you can go there tomorrow?"

"I guess so..." Unohana showed Masaki the guest room for her to stay.

The Next Day..

Rukia Kuchiki age 9 daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki,born in a noble family hated her obnoxious cousin Orihime Inoue age 11. Orihime was more of the social type and Rukia was more of the quiet. Rukia entered Orihime's room and saw her putting on make-up and making odd faces in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing...just trying to look good...unlike others." Orihime said while looking at Rukia through the mirror.

"Is it because you want to make yourself beautiful unlike others who don't have to because they already are?" Rukia said trying to mimic Orihime's voice.

"Shut up! You brat now get out of my room! Babies aren't allowed in here!" Orihime turned around and reached for a pillow to throw at Rukia but she dodged it and ran out of the room giggling.

As Masaki walked to the Kuchiki Mansion while looking at a sheet of paper in hands Ichigo walked silently after his mother while carrying his luggage and hers. She looked up to see a huge Mansion with a big gate in front of them. She looked at the paper for one last time and pressed the doorbell. After a few moments came a young petite woman with raven hair and sapphire eyes to the gate.

"Hello may I help you?" The petite woman asked.

"Yes I was told that you need someone as a maid."

"Well then come in." The petite woman opened the gate so Masaki and Ichigo could enter. The Mansion had a beautiful sight. At the entrance their was a garden full of flowers that glowed with life and a pool that mirrored the mansion in the turquoise water.

"My name is Hisana Kuchiki."The young woman said.

"I am Masaki Kurosaki and this is my son Ichigo."Masaki replied while stepping to the right a bit. Hisana motioned her to come in while Masaki motioned her son to stay in the garden to wait for Ichigo could do was Ichigo saw his mother enter the mansion Ichigo stretched and looked around an liked that their was peace and quiet. Until that is that he heard two girls shouting.

"Get back here!" Orihime shouted as she ran after Rukia. Rukia being the smaller one ran faster and actually paid attention to the edge the pool and stopped,while Orihime tripped over the edge and fell in to the pool with a big 'SPLASHHHH!' Ichigo ran to the edge and offered to help Orihime up but instead got his hand smacked away.

"You stupid idiot I fell in!" Orihime yelled.

"Don't yell at him! It's not his fault you fell in!" Rukia said trying to defend Ichigo. Orihime just looked at Rukia and then at Ichigo for a moment and went fuming mad inside the mansion.

"Sorry about that..." Rukia said.

"It's fine.."Ichigo replied. Rukia didn't know who he was exactly but she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach that she never felt before. Rukia picked a gardenia flower from the garden and gave it to Ichigo in his hands.

"Here." She said with a slight smile on her face and went inside as well.

As Ichigo waited outside for his mother he looked at the white flower in his hands. He remembered the little girl's genuine smile and amethyst eyes. For a moment he began to smile as well. He heard his mother chatting with Hisana,both of them walking towards him,

"Well then it's settled Masaki,you will start tomorrow." Hisana said smiling. Ichigo thought of how similar her and the girl looked in appearance but Hisana had sapphire eyes and the girl had amethyst eyes. They both seemed to have the same hair style but Hisana's had a hair strand that was shorter and frayed at the end. Ichigo brushed the thought off for a moment.

"Oh thank you Kuchiki-sama." Masaki said as she was about to bow but Hisana stopped her.

"No need to be so formal call me Hisana please." Masaki nodded while Hisana led her to the gate. Masaki again motioned Ichigo to follow.

"Goodbye Masaki-san."

"Goodbye Hisana-san." They both waved goodbye to each other as Masaki and Ichigo walked to Unohana's house to pack their stuff.

*~*~*~*That night.*~*~*~*

Shuhei and Ichigo began to prepare themselves for bed. They changed their clothes and fixed their beds. Ichigo gently place the white gardenia on the nightstand and looked at it for bit. Shuhei noticed this and began to laugh.

"So now you are interested in flowers?" Shuhei asked.

"No,someone gave me this." Ichigo replied while plopping himself on the bed.

"Who?" Shuhei asked again.

"A girl." Ichigo mumbled. Shuhei heard the word 'girl' and began teasing him.

"Ohhh so you got a girlfriend now?"

"Shut up! I don't have a girlfriend."Ichigo replied while turning his back to his friend. Shuhei smirked as he could of sworn he saw a faint blush on Ichigo's cheeks when he mentioned 'girlfriend'. He also plopped himself on his own bed.

"Well tomorrow you are going to live with the Kuchiki's...how fun is that."

"Mmhhhhmmmm..."

"Oh and don't forget to tell me how it's going with your girlfriend."

"Shut up! For the last time I don't have a girlfriend!" Ichigo yelled. Shuhei couldn't help but laugh at how it was funny to see Ichigo mad and blush.

"Yeah...goodnight..." Shuhei yawned while flipping the covers over himself.

"Goodnight..." Ichigo relied moments later still looking at the white flower that seemed to glow while the moonlight shined on it's form..until he fell asleep.

~Part 2 the beginning~

The next morning Hisana and Ichigo prepared their bags and said their goodbyes and headed to the Kuchiki Mansion. When they got there Hisana greeted them with a warm smile like the day before. She showed them the servant's cabins where they were to stay. Hisana told Masaki that even though she didn't liked to be formal her husband Kuchiki Byakuya was very strict and formal,she also said that she had a younger daughter name Rukia and a niece Orhime. Masaki had to serve breakfast,lunch and dinner. She was entrusted into cleaning Hisana's room. Masaki had started cooking and cleaning shortly after Hisana explained her what to do. Ichigo meanwhile decided to go into the garden to let the time pass by. He began to examine the front and back of the house,he never lived a house...or in this case a mansion...

As he examined the mansion at least 10 times he finally got bored and exhausted. He sat down the edge of the pool looking at the depth of the water. He remembered back at home he was the best swimmer,he loved swimming because it felt like flying but with water. Ichigo looked back at the water and saw a reflection of a face. It was the same girl who gave him the gardenia yesterday. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a blue dress.

"So you are the maid's son?" She asked as she stood next to Ichigo.

"Yeah.." He trying to make a conversation take place began to introduce herself.

"Well I am Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said proudly.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said a little louder than his last reply.

"So why does your mom work here?" Rukia began to ask her questions that she asked like 'where are you from?','Is that your natural hair color?','So your name means strawberry huh?'. Ichigo just answered them without no hesitation. Both of them talked the whole day,not noticing that Orihime was watching from her window.

"Che...so Ruki is in love...how cute..." Orihime said while squeezing a stuffed animal in her hands and then throwing it on the floor squishing it's face with her foot.

_As the days and months past Ichigo and Rukia began to form a strong friendship...Rukia gained feelings for Ichigo that she never felt for anyone...but Ichigo did not...he instead began to have feelings for Orihime...when Orihime turned 13, Byakuya had planned to send Orihime to America to go to a private school there...but Ichigo finally had the courage to tell her what he felt..or at least some of it..._

Orihime sat on the bench in the garden with her books reading and trying to study. She hated how her uncle wanted to send her to a damn private school,she hated studying. Unlike Rukia who always seemed to get perfect grades and opened her book to see strange letters and numbers in her math threw it on the floor in frustration. She was leaving the next day,she didn't want to leave her friends,she did not want to leave at all. She saw a person walking toward her she looked up to see his bright orange hair. He picked up the book and handed it to her,but she snatched it away from him as f it was something valuable.

"What are **you** doing here?"she asked while putting more emphasis on the 'you'.

"Nothing...by the way..the answer to number one is 21."

"I don't need your help..." She retorted.

"Who said anything about help?"Orihime began to ignore him and started packing her books.

"Wait!" Ichigo said his voice a bit shaky.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you leaving?" He quickly asked.

"That's none of your business!"

"Look...I just want to know because..I have these feelings for you and...-" Before Ichigo could finish Orihime burst out laughing.

"Oh really well..." She said while bringing her lips to his already red cheeks."you are a maid's son...do you honestly think I could have feelings for someone like you?" She broke away and began to laugh again. "Goodbye strawberry..." She said picking up her books and heading inside the house. Meanwhile Ichigo stood there with a broken heart...after Orihime left Ichigo began to think that when she came back he would prove her wrong...

* * *

><p>Wow that took me a while to type and edit...xD Anyways...<p>

Nazukeoya means Godmother in Japanese.

I started searching up meanings of flowers in Japan...and the Gardenia/Kuchinashi means 'Secret love'.

I wasn't sure if I would of used a Cherry Blossom/Sakura(kind/gentle) or Forget-me-nots/Wasurenagusa(true love) but anyways I love Gardenias so I decided to use that...

I wasn't sure if I should use the second part in this same chapter but I wanted to give suspense...so I will try to combine the second part with the 3rd chapter that I wrote in my notebook...I will try to type it up soon and edit it...meanwhile tell me what you think!

-Ichiruki2.0


End file.
